1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus having a selected recording mode that permits a predetermined number of pages of image data to be laid out on a single sheet for recording.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital image processing apparatuses such as a copier with an electronic sorting capability are available. In such digital image processing apparatus, an electronic sorting function is performed in which a document is read page by page and converted into document page image data, the document page image data is stored once in a storage device such as a hard disk, and the document page image data is then repeatedly read from the storage device to be printed out. Using the electronic sorting function, a contracted layout mode is presented in which a plurality of document page images of original document page data stored in the storage device are laid out in contracted (reduced) form in the order of page on a single sheet of paper.
When a layout function such as the contracted layout is performed, document page image data is stored in an image data storage device with the electronic sorting function. Two storage modes are available in storing image data: the image data is stored on a document page by document page basis in the first mode while the image data is stored in a layout of printout format in the second mode (i.e. a predetermined number of pages are stored together on a layout basis for printing on a single sheet).
In the second storage mode, the image data is stored after being layed out in a printout format. To modify the layout after reading the document image, document reading has to start over again. The second mode provides less flexibility in the modification of the layout.
In the first storage mode, layout modification is easily performed because the document is stored on a page by page basis, and layout for printing on a single sheet is performed after reading from the storage device. Since access is made to the storage device on a document page by document page basis, processing time required is long. Completing the outputting of the entire document takes time. The output cannot be initiated until all document pages are read. The first output of the document page is thus delayed.